


Photographers and Models

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU where Tsuna isn't in the Mafia, M/M, Reborn still catches eyes, Tsuna is annoyed and Reborn is amused, basically everyone around them is dense, they work together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sorry<br/>Also this was a request from Tumblr</p></blockquote>





	Photographers and Models

Tsunayoshi Sawada sighed when someone flirted with his model yet again. He definitely knew how attractive Reborn was, he got the privilege of being his photographer after all.

But seriously could no one see the ring on his husband's ring finger? That was his tall, tanned, Italian smart ass damn it!

Plus his actual name, not that weird stage name Reborn, rolled off his Japanese tongue like it was always meant to.

_Renato Sinclaire._

Not to mention that Renato loved it when Tsuna said it.

"Reborn face left a little more." The photographer ordered as the fanclub finally left.

Renato smirked when he heard the minute tell-tell signs of irritation in his love's voice. "Jealous?"

"You wish." Tsuna scoffed, "They're making this process longer than necessary. Drop the smirk the Director said you smirk too much."

"I'm injured, Tsuna." The dark haired Italian smirks again once the picture is taken, "I thought you loved me."

"The no homo is too strong between you best friends!" Someone joked.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, but Renato grabbed his arm and pulled the photographer in for a kiss.

When they pulled away Tsuna laughed at their faces as Renato brought up their hands to show matching rings.

"Much homo." The model announced before dragging his brunette away for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry  
> Also this was a request from Tumblr


End file.
